Ferris Wheel Day
by Mery-M-E-Arrow
Summary: OS sur l'amour de John Sheppard pour les Grandes Roues. Court.


**Note l'auteur : **

Petit OS sur une autre façon de voir le 14 février qui est, non seulement la Saint Valentin, mais aussi la journée nationale de la Grande Roue. Ca m'a immédiatement fait penser à John Sheppard évidemment.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Ferris Wheel Day.**

* * *

Cela faisait déjà presque un an que l'expédition Atlantis avait mis les voiles. Presque un an que John Sheppard n'avait pas remis les pieds sur Terre. Difficile à croire qu'il vivait sur une autre planète – dans une autre _galaxie_ – alors qu'il y a tout juste quelques mois le voyage dans l'espace, les aliens et autres joyeusetés de ce genre relevaient pour lui de la science fiction. Il avait toujours été assez pragmatique et avait tendance à croire ce qu'il voyait, ni plus ni moins. Et il avait bien dû se résoudre à croire qu'il était loin de comprendre ce qui se jouait dans l'univers. Il n'y avait que quelques choses qu'il comprenait.

Petit un, il existait des milliers, des milliards de planètes à travers l'univers, et une quantité impressionnante de galaxies, en d'autres mots, c'était impossible de se construire une représentation mentale de l'espace tellement il était vaste et infini, ils ne pourraient sans doute jamais l'explorer complètement.

Petit deux, les petits terriens étaient donc loin d'être les seuls êtres vivants dans la galaxie et ailleurs, heureusement d'ailleurs vu le niveau pas très élevé auquel ils stagnaient.

Petit trois, si beaucoup de gens à travers l'univers étaient sans doute des gens très bien, il y avait aussi des grands méchants. Il n'avait pas très bien compris ces histoires de Goa'Uld, mais il devait faire face au Wraith quotidiennement.

Petit quatre, les Wraiths justement, parlons-en. Il devait admettre que les aliens qu'il avait dû affronter jusque là ne ressemblaient en rien à ce qu'il avait pu voir dans les films de science fiction d'un goût douteux qui passaient quotidiennement sur Terre. Ceux là aspiraient la vie humaine, il n'était pas bien sûr de comprendre comment, mais apparemment ils considéraient les êtres humains comme... eh bien comme les êtres humains considèrent leur bétails. A ceci près que certains humains font preuve d'empathie et de compassion envers leur bétails, les Wraith semblent en être incapable. Ils ne semblaient pas vraiment être capables de ressentir autre chose que la soif de pouvoir et la faim. A se demander comment ils perpétuaient l'espèce. Quoique à bien y réfléchir, il préférait ne pas se poser la question, il avait déjà bien suffisamment de cauchemars comme ça.

Petit cinq, une petite voix lui disait qu'il ne reverrait sans doute jamais la Terre. Leurs chances de parvenir à retourner sur Terre semblaient très minces, et ses chances de survivre à une attaque des Wraith lui semblaient encore plus minces. Il était cuit.

Petit six, il n'aurait jamais pensé qu'il dirait ça, mais, quelque part, la Terre lui manquait. Bien sûr, Atlantis était merveilleuse, pleine de surprises, de rebondissements. Elle était presque magique au fond. Et il avait eu l'occasion de voir et de vivre des choses incroyables, flippantes et dangereusement mortelles, mais incroyables. Cependant, certains détails lui manquait.

Le pop corn par exemple, ils seraient bientôt à court. La bière aussi, Dieu, il tuerait pour une bonne bière bien fraîche ! Le foot ball, il avait bien emmené son match préféré avec lui, mais il fallait bien avouer qu'il tuerait pour connaître les derniers résultats du Superbowl il faudrait sérieusement songer à au moins rétablir des communications radio avec la Terre. Ses vinyls de Johnny Cash, son idole. Il avait l'habitude de passer des heures à écouter ses chansons avec une bonne bière à la main; méditer sur ses paroles était le maximum de philosophie dont il était capable. Sa voiture, enfin, la voiture qu'il louait de temps à autre et qui atteignait une vitesse au compteur extraordinaire en un temps record. Il aurait bien dit que voler ses appareils habituels lui manquait mais piloter les Jumper était quelque chose de tellement fantastique et naturel qu'il ne pouvait plus vraiment songer à autre chose. Ah, et les Grandes Roues. Elles lui manquaient aussi. Sa passion avait commencé quand il avait neuf ans. A l'époque, déjà, ses relations avec sa famille étaient compliquées et un soir, avec des copains, il avait fait le mur. Inutile de préciser la raclée qu'il s'était mangé en rentrant. Mais ça avait été une des meilleures soirées de sa vie, enfin jusqu'à ce qu'il découvre le sexe opposé.

Il y avait une fête foraine en ville depuis déjà plus d'une semaine et son père n'avait toujours pas trouvé le temps de l'y emmener. Les forains partaient dans quelques jours et John n'était absolument pas décidé à laisser passer sa chance d'aller s'y amuser. Il s'y était rendu avec quelques copains de classes et quelques élèves de lycée qui leur avait offert un virée en voiture sur leur chemin pour une soirée entre célibataires qui promettait d'être arrosée. John ne s'était pas gêné pour piquer une bonne liasse de billets à son père et comptait bien en profiter.

Ils avaient commencés par se diriger, émerveillés, vers le stand de nourriture le plus proche où ils y avaient acheté des barbes à papa, du pop corn et tout un tas de cochonneries qui leur avaient donné mal au ventre pendant des jours. Tout en mangeant, ils avaient entrepris de faire le tour du petit village, s'arrêtant devant les manèges pour enfants pour faire des grimaces aux plus petits et observant les adolescents taper dans des punching ball pour mesurer leur force, sans se gêner pour se moquer d'eux au besoin. John en riait encore, surtout lorsqu'il pensait que, quelques années plus tard, il avait été aussi stupide qu'eux à vouloir impressionner quelques filles en gonflant ses biceps. Lorsqu'ils avaient eu les mains libres, ils avaient pu commencer à s'amuser.

Ils avaient commencé par des auto-tamponeuses, qui avait eu le malheur de faire vomir Stuart, un de ses amis. A bien y repenser, ils avaient été un peu idiots de manger _avant_ de s'éclater, ça avait été écœurant et ils s'étaient fait virer de l'attraction. Sans compter qu'ensuite, il avait été malade toute la soirée au point d'appeler son père. Ça avait été un moment bien marrant, mais ça leur avait considérablement raccourcis le temps qu'il leur restait pour s'amuser. Dès que le père de Stuart serait là, il contacterait les autres parents. Du coup, ils avaient décidés de lâchement l'abandonner sur un petit banc, qui avait à peu près la même couleur que sa peau à cet instant, pour profiter de leurs derniers moments de liberté.

Ils étaient allés dans la maison de l'horreur, y mettant la pagaille en s'amusant à surprendre les forains déguisés. Ils avaient aussi réussi à convaincre un forain de les laisser faire un tour dans la Tour Folle, qui était une attraction « réservée aux grands » et qui, s'il se souvenait bien, foutait vraiment les jetons. Mais sa vitesse n'était rien comparée aux F16 qu'il avait piloté par la suite, ça avait un bon entraînement, il avait adoré. Il avait été le seul d'ailleurs, ses petits camarades n'avaient pas aussi bien réagit à cette Tour et avaient rejoint Stuart sur son petit banc alors que le forain jurait entre ses dents qu'il ne laisserait plus jamais un gamin monter dans son manège – bien que cinq minutes plus tard, John l'avait convaincu de le laisser refaire un petit tour. Il avait toujours eu l'estomac bien accroché et un don pour faire faire aux gens ce qu'il voulait.

Au loin, il avait vu le père de Stuart réprimander ses amis avant de décrocher furieusement son téléphone. Nul doute que son père serait bientôt averti et qu'il passerait un sale quart d'heure. Il avait vite couru pour se cacher, voulant tout de même profiter de ses derniers moments de liberté avant d'être puni à vie. C'est comme ça qu'il avait atterrit au pied de la Grande Roue. Il avait été émerveillé un instant, incapable de bouger. Elle était immense et illuminée, c'était pour elle qu'il avait voulu venir ce soir mais avec tout ce qui s'était passé, il l'avait presque oublié.

Il y avait une grande banderole sur laquelle était écrit _« Ferris Wheel Day : tour gratuit ! »_. Il s'était timidement approché de la caisse, il avait déjà dépensé tout argent et espérait vraiment que c'était bien aujourd'hui que c'était gratuit. La vieille dame lui avait sourit et lui avait dit de se mettre dans la file et il avait attendu ce qui lui avait parût être des heures avant qu'une balancelle vide ne s'arrête finalement à sa hauteur. Heureusement pour lui, les gens derrière lui étaient en couple donc il avait pu avoir une place rien que pour lui. Il en avait été tout content, souriant de toute ses dents et se sentant soudainement bien grand.

Dès que la Roue avait commencé à bouger, il avait été en extase, il pouvait voir les gens au-dessous de lui, rapetisser au fur et à mesure qu'il grimpait. Et plus il prenait de la hauteur, plus il pouvait voir l'ensemble de la fête foraine. C'était un merveilleux spectacle. Il pouvait voir les gens, devenus des petits points, courir, rire, essayer d'attraper des peluches puis taper sur les machines avec frustration, attendre impatiemment leur tour pour la prochaine attraction, il pouvait voir la fumée des stands de nourriture s'élever et il pouvait presque voir les têtes des personnes qui se trouvaient dans les grandes attractions et qui hurlaient de peur.

Lorsqu'il était arrivé au sommet, pensant que ça ne pouvait pas être meilleur, il avait levé la tête et était resté figé. C'est à cet instant précis qu'il avait décidé qu'il voulait devenir pilote. Le ciel était parsemé d'étoiles toutes plus brillantes que les autres; on ne les voyait quasiment pas d'en bas à causes des buildings, de la pollution, des attractions et toutes ces choses. Et il s'était surpris à penser que c'était magnifique, et que ça devait être quelque chose d'inoubliable de voler parmi elles.

Mais ce moment magique n'avait duré qu'un instant et le retour à la réalité avait été brutal. Son père l'avait très vite retrouvé. Il se souvenait encore de ses yeux qui lançaient des éclairs, de sa fureur et de sa déception. Il l'avait privé de sortie, de jeux vidéos et de sport pendant plus de deux mois. Bon, bien évidemment, il avait tout de même toujours trouvé un moyen de faire toutes ces choses en douce. N'importe quelle punition n'était rien comparée au bon moment qu'il avait passé ce soir là. Par la suite, chaque fois qu'une fête foraine venait en ville, il faisait le mur. Au bout d'un certain temps, son père avait même cessé d'essayer de l'en empêcher, quand John avait une idée en tête, rien ne pouvait le faire changer d'avis.

C'est la Grande Roue qui avait éveillé en lui le désir de voler, les deux choses étaient pour lui intimement liées et c'était les deux choses qu'il préférait au monde. Depuis ce soir là, le 14 février n'était plus seulement synonyme de Saint Valentin, mais aussi du jour des Grandes Roues, même si pour ça il devait parcourir plusieurs kilomètres. Et puis, l'avantage, c'est que les Grandes Roues faisaient très bon ménage avec les rencarts de la Saint Valentin !

John soupira doucement. L'inconvénient sur Atlantis, c'est qu'il n'y avait pas de Grande Roue pour fêter la Saint Valentin. Il s'était toujours arrangé pour ne pas être déployé le 14 février et c'était bien la première fois depuis des années qu'il ne pouvait pas célébrer ce jour comme il se le devait, c'est-à-dire avec une bonne bière, un paquet de pop corn et une Grande Roue... Et une fille... Parfois.

* * *

_Bon! Première fic sur Stargate (je ne compte pas les petits trucs tout pourris qui traines sur mon ordinateur et que j'avais écris quand j'avais 12 ans, ça serait faire insulte à l'écriture xD). Je sais pas pourquoi, j'ai du mal à écrire sur ce fandom, alors que j'adore cette franchise ! Bref, n'hésitez pas à me laisser une petite review pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé ! :)_


End file.
